User blog:Xydux/Status Report for 2014
This blog is a wrap-up of what’s happened on the wiki throughout the year along with an outline of some projects yet to be completed or that will probably be undertaken next year. The main part of the blog is going to talk about what projects might happen over the course of 2015 and some questions dealing with said projects and the end is going to sum up everything that happened over the course of this year. This blog will be updated periodically; as soon as a project is completed, the title of it will be struck through. Cartoon Network Invaded This project was originally officially started in June, when it was decided pages would be created for all of the Invaded episodes. However, it soon hit a snag when it turned out that there were some problems with getting these episodes to wholly fit into the wiki. These include: #Should a separate category for these episodes called "Invaded Episodes" be created? #What should happen to "The Eds are Coming?" #*Should the "Previous" and "Next" sections of the infobox be changed to just the Invaded episodes, or should they consist of both the Invaded episodes and the preceding/succeeding specials? #*Should the title on the box be changed from "Specials, Episode 4" to "Invaded, Episode 2?" #*Should a new episode box be created for the bottom of the page to direct to Invaded episodes? #**And in conjunction with this and the aforementioned "Previous/Next" question, should there be two episode boxes (one for EEnE specials and one for Invaded episodes) or just one? #Should links to these pages on other wikis be provided? #Which credits scene from "Billy and Mandy Moon the Moon" should be used in the script, and should the unused ones be placed in the episode page? iTunes Links Links to the iTunes store on every episode so that fans can buy them? Great idea, right? However, this hasn't quite happened yet, in part because it is hard to find a link to download a single particular episode. However, links should soon enough be posted on every episode, although they may only link to the same season. Midway Promotional Game It has been decided that a page will be created for the Midway promotional game. The game is quite nifty; however, some research into what everything does and at what points will have to be done, along with some work into the layout of the thing. Cast Once again, if anyone knows anything about the cast at all, that information would be incredibly helpful. The Brothers Grunt episodes It would be helpful if some episodes of the show could be found to be posted onto the page in order to provide good examples of what the show was like–bulging veins, wild takes, and all. This would be a very good addition to the show page. Quotes Page This is the last page that really needs to be cleaned up; however, it is very low-priority as all the other projects listed are more important. Past Year Wiki Upgrades This part lists all of the big projects that were completed on the wiki. *Pages were written out for all of the scams that appeared in the show. *The Trivia sections of episode pages were corrected to read better with all the Goofs assembled at the top of the section and the section correctly titled "Trivia" instead of "Trivia/Goofs." *Pages were created for all of Edd's inventions. *List pages had their lists converted into chart form. *Pages for the Plank Family Players, "The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door," Lupo the Butcher, (since deleted) and The Brothers Grunt (since deleted) were created. *Pages for several fan-created games were created. *Pages for the GameBoy Advance levels of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures were created. *Galleries on episode pages were put into chronological order. Category:Blog posts